Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -8\% \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -35\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -8\% = -\dfrac{8}{100} = -\dfrac{2}{25} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{2}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{7}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{7}{20}} = \dfrac{-2 \times -1 \times -7} {25 \times 1 \times 20} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{7}{20}} = -\dfrac{14}{500} = -\dfrac{7}{250} $